1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amid rising interests in renewable energy increasing worldwide, organic solar cells are currently drawing attention as a promising future energy source having a variety of advantages.
Compared with inorganic solar cells using silicon, organic solar cells may be manufactured as a thin film at low cost and may be applicable to various types of flexible devices.
Therefore, to further improve characteristics of organic solar cells research and development have been conducted in respect to various aspects. As an example, attempts have been made to improve characteristics of a photoactive layer of an organic solar cell by thermal treatment of a photoactive layer material, surface treatment of the photoactive layer, or the like.
However, improvement of a photoelectric conversion efficiency of the organic solar cell and reduction of manufacturing costs are still necessary.